familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)/Timeline
Timeline *1895 Birth of Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) in Greenwich Village, Manhattan on February 16, 1895 *1895 Living at 294 West Houston Street, Manhattan, New York Co., New York City, NY, 10014, USA *1896 Move to New Jersey from New York City *1897 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA *1897 Birth of John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899), her brother *1898 Spanish American War (age 3) *1899 Death of John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899), her brother *1902 Birth of Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977), her brother, in New Jersey (age 7) *1901 Postcard from Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) in Farsund on January 15, 1901 *1910 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA *1910 US Census with John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914), her father, as head of household (age 15) *1910 Sale of 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA *1910 John Edward Winblad and Salmine and Anton move to Isle of Pines, Cuba to citrus plantation *1910 (circa) Maria visits Cuba and no one is there to pick her up, she stays 18 months *1911 John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) returns from Cuba alone aboard the SS Saratoga on March 21, 1911 *1911 Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) returns from Cuba alone aboard the SS Saratoga on August 8, 1911 because of her heart problems *1912 Maria and Otto return from Cuba on March 26, 1912 to take care of Salmine *1914 Living at 29 Booraem Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1811, USA *1914 Marriage to Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) in Jersey City on February 28, 1914 (age 19) *1914 Billy Sunday snowstorm covers Jersey City on March 1, 1914 (age 19) *1914 World War I begins with Austria's declaration of war against Serbia on July 28, 1914 *1914 Salmine and John, her parents, visit Farsund, Norway with Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977), Maria stays in NJ *1914 Death of John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914), her father, in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway on September 24, 1914 *1914 Death of Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914), her mother, in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway on December 18, 1914 *1915 Birth of Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998), her first child, on January 3, 1915 *1915 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey in Arthur's parent's house on July 6, 1915 *1915 Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977), her brother, returns from Norway to live with Maria on July 6, 1915 *1918 Death of Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918), her brother in-law, in the Argonne on October 16th *1918 World War I ends as Germany and Allies sign an Armistice on November 11, 1918 (age 23) *1920 Living at 58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-2202, USA *1920 US Census with Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968), her husband, as head of household (age 24) *1920 Otto Perry Winblad, her brother, is living in her household *1921 Birth of Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009), her second child, on July 17, 1921 (age 25) *1922 Living at 154 Vroom Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-4512 USA *1923 Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) writes autobiographical sketch (age 28) *1925 Otto Perry Winblad, her brother, is living in her household *1925 Living at 809 Montgomery Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-4605, USA *1926 Marriage of Otto Perry Winblad, her brother, to Helen Louise Hollenbach on October 9th *1928 Birth of Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg, her third child, on September 27th (age 33) *1928 Death of Helen Louise Hollenbach, her sister-in-law, on May 20th *1928 Otto and his daughter Geraldine move in with Maria and Arthur *1929 (circa) Arthur Oscar Freudenberg abandons family *1929 Stock Market Crash on October 29th begins great Depression (age 34) *1930 Living at 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City *1930 Otto Winblad is living in household after his wife dies *1930 US Census with Arthur Freudenberg listed as head of household even though he had moved out *1940 US Census *1941 Pearl Harbor is bombed on December 7, 1941 (age 46) *1941 Living at 11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07305-4446, USA *1941 Application for Social Security submitted on November 22, 1941 *1942 (circa) Large ovarian tumor removed *1944 Living at 11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07305-4446, USA *1947 Living at 159 Ogden Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1325, USA *1947 Living with Thomas Patrick Norton and Selma Louise Freudenberg, her daughter *1948 Visit Tony, her brother in Long Beach, California on May 28th *1950 North Korean troops invade South Korea on June 25th (age 55) *1953 Living at 268 Gorden Drive, Paramus, Bergen County, New Jersey, 07652-3347, USA *1953 Living with Thomas Patrick Norton and Selma Louise Freudenberg, her daughter (age 58) *1955 (circa) Begins itinerant lifestyle staying with Nortons, Van Deusens and Borlands *1960 (circa) Staying at 4 Green Meadows Road, Fairfield, Essex County, New Jersey, 07004-1324 *1960 (circa) Staying with Burnett Peter Van Deusen and Naida Muriel Freudenberg, her daughter *1960 Easter celebration with Arthur, Maria, Helen and Selma photographed on Sunday, April 17th *1961 Easter Day is on Sunday, April 2nd *1968 Staying with John Earl Borland and Helen Elizabeth Winblad, her daughter *1968 Staying at 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ on January 22nd *1968 Death of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968), her estranged husband, on January 22nd *1970 75th birthday celebration (age 75) *1975 (circa) Fall and break hip at 268 Gordon Drive, Paramus, New Jersey *1976 (circa) Move to The Lutheran Home, 93 Nelson Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07307, USA *1980 Living at The Lutheran Home, 93 Nelson Ave, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07307-3915, USA *1987 Heart attack at Lutheran Home on March 6th (age 92) *1987 Hospitalized at Christ Hospital, 176 Palisade Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07306, USA *1987 Death at Christ Hospital, Jersey City, NJ on March 7th *1987 Funeral at Trinity Lutheran Church, 95 Claremont Ave., Jersey City, NJ on March 10th at 10 am *1987 Burial at Bay View Cemetery, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ on March 10th (age 92) Category: Timeline pages Category: Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)